


My One and Only

by neon_orange



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Soulmates were your one and only. They could come and pass you by, or you can latch on and hold them forever. Joshua just wished Jeonghan would feel the same.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 136





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> I was ✨inspired✨ so I made this. Hope you enjoy. :)

Only one in seven people found their soulmate. 

It’s the littlest thing, when you find them. Eyes connecting, a smile. It can be that small and trigger your soul mark. 

And you’d never know you’d found them. 

You might feel happy, if it was nice, casual. A tingly feeling going throughout you as something small, usually, forms on your skin. 

If it was bad...well, your mark would be bad. Big, ugly, harsh in color. Everyone would know you met them, but in the worst way. Sometimes, you might feel angry or upset, sad and depressed, for days on after. 

Your mark might even be painful, to the touch. 

Insert Joshua, college senior on his way to his first class on a Monday. He had previously stayed up the night before, working on a project that his teammate ditched him on. Typical. 

He was often described as nice, by his group of friends, and anyone really. Never raising his voice, staying calm. He was the epitome of the word ‘kind.’

He gets decent grades, A’s and B’s, and he majors in biomedical engineering. An interesting one, he would tell you. Something unique but not impossible to work with. 

He always visits his parents. Every break, he makes days to fly to America to see them. He was a good son, like that. His parents loved him, expected the best of him. 

Joshua first meets Jeonghan in a coffee shop. His teammate from last night only paired up with him to see if they were soulmates, and when they weren’t, they walked away and refused to contact Joshua. 

It was annoying, it really was. This project wasn’t graded individually, and the professor did not check document history and shit like that, no. 

So Joshua was on his own. 

He had stayed up all night working on it. He put it together, did all the research. He was proud of himself. 

But Joshua was tired, so he’s getting caffeine. 

He was waiting for the person in front of him to order. She was taking a long time, had a very specific order to get down and the baristas didn’t look like they were having fun. 

Time seemed to slow down. 

Joshua was pushed back by the lady in front of him. She stepped back and Joshua moved to avoid, therefore hitting the man behind him. 

It was a full body shove, almost. If there was anymore of a line it would’ve relayed, but there wasn’t, so the man fell onto his butt. 

Joshua immediately turned, an apology on his lips, but then he saw the man’s face. 

He looked so incredibly angry. Way too angry for someone who got pushed. 

“I-I’m so sorry-“ Joshua had begun, reaching his hand out for the man to use, but only got it slapped away. 

The people in the cafe gasped, the baristas exchanging shifty eye contact. Joshua held his hand in shock. 

It was a genuine accident, he didn’t mean to stumble into the man. 

He got up, brushing off his pants. The man seemed to be the same age as Joshua, dark eye bags as well. So definitely college. 

“Fuck off.” The man said before turning, out the door. Joshua flushed. What is this dude’s fucking _problem_ ? 

Joshua ran after him, shoving the doors open and grabbing the mans wrist. 

“Wha-!” 

Joshua slapped him. He was just so, angry, mad. This dude had not right to tell him to fuck off. Joshua was apologizing, trying to help him up. He was even willing to take the shame of the man slapping his hand away. 

But it was Monday morning, and all Joshua wanted was coffee. But this fucker had to come in and be pissed off for no reason. 

The man turned his head, smirking. It was scary. Joshua’s never really been scared like this. So Joshua pulls it off, walking away confidently to avoid the embarrassment that will no doubt be making its way to him later.

He was working so hard on his facade that he didn’t even feel the angry, tingling mark making its way on his forearm, the same arm he slapped the man with. 

~

Over the next few days, Joshua’s mood very slowly deteriorates. 

He’s pissy, to say the least. Snapping at his friends, not texting back nor hanging out with them. 

He misses them. 

But for some reason, he either can’t pull his fucking ass out of bed, or is too angry to even think about wanting to call them, immediately going to the gym to calm himself down. Ground himself. 

But then, his lovely, amazing, cute little sophomore friend of his, Mingyu, decides to face the monster in Joshua, and take him somewhere to eat, as buddies. 

Joshua accepts, actually ready to be done with himself. 

They’re in the middle of eating, talking about whatever and Mingyu just keeps pullings out this joke, never letting it end. Now, Joshua could just tell Mingyu to stop, that it was starting to bother him, like any other person in the world would do. But no, since he’s a fucking asshole, he snaps at the younger, making some horribly rude joke. 

And Joshua feels awful. Fucking awful. He’s never like that. He would never do that. He’s nice and kind,  why would he make fun of Mingyu’s mom being sick? 

Joshua was just about to leave the little restaurant, not being able to handle the horrified look on Mingyu’s face, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. 

“Hyung, hyung stop. It’s okay.” Mingyu was the kind one, not Joshua. Joshua was a fucking dick right now and everyone knew it, yet Mingyu still made him sit down, made Joshua take a bite of his food before putting out an absolutely terrible idea into the universe. 

“What if you had met your soulmate?” He asked, eyes wide and innocent as ever. As if the last minute or two didn’t happen. 

“Wh-what?” Joshua has almost spit out the food that barely made it inside his mouth. That was _impossible_ . The chances of meeting your soulmate are so rare. How could he- 

Oh. 

His behavior. 

That makes sense. 

Joshua scrambles out of his seat, hurriedly making his way to the bathroom with Mingyu in his heels. 

“Wait-wait! Jisoo-hyung, wait up!” 

But Joshua was well on his way now. The idea that he might have some hideous mark on his skin was scary enough to move him into action. 

Joshua shoved the doors to the bathroom open, effectively scaring anyone in before him, and making them leave. 

He immediately started checking his arms and legs, taking his jacket off and- 

Mingyu gasped. 

That was not there before.

First of all, it was big. It took up about half of his forearm, long in size. It looked like some kind of wound, like a sword cut or something. Joshua just stared at it, and he didn’t even realize he was being lowered to the ground until he was sitting. 

“Jisoo-hyung, it’ll be okay. I promise.” Mingyu weakly smiled at him, eyes glancing between his arm and Joshua’s eyes. 

“Oh my god.” Were the first words to come out of Joshua’s mouth. Mingyu shakily laughed, clearly still worried about Joshua and his reaction. 

“It-it looks like I’m hurt.” Joshua laughed, a worryingly, eerily similar laugh to someone that might be crazy. Mingyu’s eyes grew in size, and he took Joshua’s arm out of sight, making him put his jacket back on. 

“Hyung, you should go to the doctor. Tomorrow, or something.” 

All Mingyu gets is a nod. And that’s definitely cue for Joshua to go home. 

~

It dawns on him at eight am at the doctors office, the only available time for an appointment. 

Joshua had started getting irrationally angry about a week ago, after he bumped into the man at the coffee shop. 

Yoon Jeonghan. 

Joshua was angry the rest of the day, and- 

Well then that meant Jeonghan was his soulmate. 

It was anticlimactic. 

Joshua always thought finding your soulmate would be grand, romantic. But no, for him, it was at a doctor’s office with parents and their sick children beside him. 

Jeonghan was in his calculus class, he often hung out with Choi Seungcheol, Jeon Wonwoo. They were pretty close, always sitting next together. 

He was also an asshole. 

Joshua didn’t even realize the same dude that told him to fuck off has been in his class for almost half a year. So when he walked into calculus later that Monday, and made eye contact with Jeonghan. 

Well, it was a revelation, to say the least. 

Jeonghan had immediately scoffed upon seeing Joshua in the doorway, and Joshua remembered feeling vaguely nauseous, trying to sip it away with his americano he did end up getting. From a different place, though. 

“Hong Jisoo.” 

The nurse called his name, and Joshua looked up, standing. She waved him over and Joshua adjusted his jacket sleeves, self-conscious of his mark possibly showing. 

Joshua is escorted into a small room, then the nurse smiles and leaves him alone. He waits there for a good thirty minutes and Joshua’s bored. There’s not much to do today, it’s a Saturday and in the morning. When he gets back home, he’s probably going to sleep for a couple hours. 

There’s a knock on the door, and then an older man walking in. 

“Hi, Jisoo-ssi. I’m Dr. Jung.” He says, leaving his hand out for Joshua to shake. 

Joshua does, and smiles, well, he tries his best to. “Hi, Dr. Jung.” 

“So I’ve been told you have a soul mark problem? Met the lucky person?” He smirks, joking. But Joshua doesn’t really feel like laughing. 

“Ah-well, I guess.” Then Joshua takes off his jacket, and the doctor whistles. An honest to god whistle at the sight of his arm. 

Joshua’s pretty sure it got worse. It’s not pretty, like, at all. It’s redder, and-is that green? Can soul marks get infected? 

“So, it was that kind of meeting.” Dr. Jung looks sympathetic, but Joshua doesn’t really care for pity right now. 

Joshua nodded, but gasped when the doctor gripped his forearm, a wave of pain going through. 

He seems to examine it for a little while, twisting it around, poking and prodding. Then he sighs. Um, not a good sign? 

“So?” Joshua asks, impatient. He didn’t really want to be here in the first place, let alone with the mark. 

“Well, Jisoo-ssi. Your mark seems to have progressed rather fast to this state, how long ago did you bump into your soulmate?” Dr. Jung asks, and Joshua quiets, thinking it over. 

“About a week ago.” 

“Yeah. I think the only reason it got this bad this fast, was, well, because your soulmate isn’t the biggest fan of you.” Joshua nodded, trying to seem as unaffected as possible, but he didn’t do that well, as the doctor patted his shoulder. 

“Basically, you need to meet with your soulmate again, or it will never go away.,” Dr. Jung looked him straight in the eye, making sure Joshua understood before continuing. “You can’t hate each other. If this continues, it will go worse, and drastic measures might have to be taken.” 

Joshua’s eyes widened. Well he didn’t want that. The appointment ended after that, Joshua basically paying for advice. Nothing really medical went on. 

Joshua then went on and did what he promised himself earlier, successfully sleeping for three consecutive hours, waking up at twelve pm. He walked out of his room in the apartment to Mingyu sitting on his couch. 

“Hi Mingyu-yah.” Joshua yawned, lazily making his way to the kitchen to eat something. 

“How did the appointment go hyung?” He asked, head turning towards the sounds Joshua was making. 

“Fine. He basically gave me advice. How did you get in here Mingyu?” Joshua’s head was stuffed in the pantry, looking for something edible. He didn’t even hear Mingyu get up from the couch and walk over until a hand landed on his shoulder. 

Joshua jumped, turning. 

“You sure hyung? You don’t look the best.” Mingyu said while pointing at Joshua’s eyes. 

“Oh piss off. Seriously, it was fine.” Joshua answered, closing the pantry and opening the fridge. 

“If you say so hyung.” Mingyu sat down at the table, started peeling a banana. Joshua flipped him off and grabbed some soda. 

He walked back to the couch, Mingyu at his heels and they sat down, turned on whatever show was on and just watched. 

Joshua let go of all his worries, forgetting about any and all his problems. 

~

“We’re not going.” 

“Hyung~~” Mingyu whined. 

Apparently, Mingyu, thought it would be an amazing idea to go to a party tonight. It’s Saturday, Mingyu had reckoned, let loose. 

Joshua had just rolled his eyes, lying back on his bed until he heard a rustle. Joshua topped his head up, and then immediately flopped it back down, groaning. 

“No, Mingyu-yah.” Mingyu brought a bag of clothes. 

“Hyung! It’ll be fun. You’re moping, depressed. You barely left the couch today! You need to let go of your stress! This is the perfect idea.” Mingyu sounded way to proud of himself. So much so that Joshua didn’t even know if he could refuse again.

“...Fine....” 

“Yay! It’ll be fun hyung, I promise!” 

~ 

Um. 

It’s not fun. 

Mingyu’s off somewhere, probably sleeping with someone. 

And Joshua. Well, Joshua is sitting, sipping bad alcohol. This is why he didn’t go to parties anymore. To much energy that he didn’t have to spend. He was twenty-two, almost twenty-three. And as much as he would love to spend his time partying and making out with strangers he wouldn’t remember in the morning, college took way to much out of him for him to care. 

He was barely tipsy, nowhere near drunk. These people didn’t have very strong drinks. 

Joshua looked around, trying to see if he could find Mingyu anywhere without having to get up. 

But instead of Mingyu, low and behold, he makes eye contact with Jeonghan. 

So now Joshua would never move, not willing to get anywhere near the other- 

Ow! 

_ Fuck. _

His mark was _burning._ An honest to god fire it felt like. It came suddenly and hard, immediately pushing him to stand up and stumble. 

Min-Mingyu, he needed to find Mingyu- 

He bumped into the younger. Mingyu looked down, saw Joshua’s pained expression, and the death grip he had on his arm, and swore. 

Joshua was pushed outside and was only given seconds before he was throwing up, the pain overwhelming and unstopping. 

“ _Shit_ ! Hyung, sit down!” Joshua hazily heats Mingyu shout, and he tried to lower his body slowly, only for him to just fall. 

Joshua heard footsteps before an unfamiliar voice spoke, Joshua taking a second to recognize who it was. 

“Uh- is your friend okay? Mingyu-ah, right?” Choi Seungcheol was asking if he was okay. Um, no, he wasn’t. 

“I-I don’t think so! He just threw up and he doesn’t drink, so..!” Mingyu was very obviously worried, the tone in his voice speaking for him. 

Joshua looked up, scanning the surroundings with blurry eyesight. He caught Mingyu’s eye, then Seungcheol’s, and barely someone behind him- 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck!” Joshua yelled, rolling into his left side, avoiding the very burning mark on his right arm. 

“Ca-can someone gets an ice pack? Or some-something?” Mingyu asked, head whipping around. Seungcheol nodded before running off, quickly returning with something cold. 

Mingyu took off Joshua’s jacket with no resistance, immediately putting the ice pack in his arm. 

Joshua hissed, trying to get away from the sting. 

“Oh my god! Hyung, your arm.....” 

“Thanks, Mingyu.” Joshua gritted out, now sitting up, leaning against Mingyu’s large torso. 

Joshua felt like he was about to throw up again. The resentment was coming off Jeonghan in waves, and it made Joshua feel sicker than he’s ever been in years. 

“Oh my god....” Seungcheol whispered, finally seeing Joshua’s arm. Jeonghan’s head peaked over the eldest’s shoulder, eyes widening comically so.

Joshua’s mark started to blister. Almost like he was actually burned. It hurt so _fucking_ much. Did Jeonghan hate him that much? They barely knew each other!

“Someone,” He gasped, “Get that fucker out of here.” Joshua pointed to Jeonghan, Mingyu gasping behind him at the use of swear words. Joshua didn’t swear often.

Seungcheol threw a look at Jeonghan. 

“Why should I?” The asshole asked. 

Mingyu connected the dots, obvious in how he gasped again. 

“Really hyung?” He asked in disbelief. 

Joshua barely got out a nod before he was being laid in the grass, Mingyu getting up and making his way towards the other seniors. 

“You need to leave Jeonghan-ssi.” Mingyu presence was very dominating, daring the elder to resist. 

Well, apparently Jeonghan’s an idiot as well as a dick. 

“No, Mingyu-ssi, I will not leave until I’m told why.” Jeonghan crosses his arms, looking up at the younger. Seungcheol was off to the side, looking like he needed some popcorn. 

Mingyu ran his hands through his hair before taking a look back at Joshua. Joshua nodded with permission and Mingyu hurriedly explained why. 

“Jeonghan-ssi, you had run into Joshua-hyung at the coffee shop, right? Well you activated hyung’s mark, and since you guys don’t like each other, it’s started hurting him.” Mingyu explained quietly, glancing between Joshua and Jeonghan. But Joshua wasn’t even looking. He was trying his hardest to not focus on the pain as it flared up. 

“How the hell am I supposed to believe that? I don’t have a fucking mark.” Jeonghan retaliated, and Mingyu looked like he was about to pass out. 

“Think something bad about Jisoo-hyung. Think about how much you hate him.” Mingyu shakily demanded, not wanting to see Joshua get hurt but needing it so it can be proven that they were soulmates. 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and began thinking. Joshua seized up in pain, panting as he shot up, five seconds away from throwing up once more. 

Jeonghan stared at Joshua like he was toxic, and the ran off. At least Joshua can relax now, little to no pain. 

Joshua sighed in relief, eyes shutting as the world went dark. 

~ 

Joshua awakes quietly. 

He doesn’t call attention to himself, and his eyes flutter open, a barely perceptible yawn coming out of him. 

Joshua looked around. Mingyu was sleeping right next to him, completely passed out. Joshua smiles and ruffled his hair before standing up. 

The TV was on, and Seungcheol was sitting on a chair. Joshua thought he was awake at first glance, but upon further inspection, he was asleep. 

Joshua vaguely remembered that this was the house where the party took place. He stumbled over to where he thought the kitchen was, flicking a light switch on and getting blinded. 

He looked around for a water bottle or something. Joshua eventually found where they were, hidden behind a counter and grabbed one. He unscrewed the cap and took a sip. 

He wondered why they were allowed to stay in this person’s house. But Joshua shrugged, it was better than the grass. 

Joshua opened up the freezer, relatively easy to find, and grabbed some ice, putting it in a bag in case his arm started to try and take him out again. 

Joshua made his way out of the kitchen, heading back to the living room only to see a new body there. 

Jeonghan. 

“Uh...hi?” Joshua awkwardly stood, leaning against a pillar. Jeonghan looked up, and then looked down. 

“Sorry- for, you know, hurting you.” Jeonghan said, still looking down. 

“It’s fine, I guess? Maybe, stop hating me so much? I’m sorry for slapping you, but what you did at the coffee place was uncalled for, so...” Joshua shrugged. 

Jeonghan looked up, almost looking like he was going to scoff before controlling himself. He barely nodded, and then didn’t acknowledge Joshua anymore.

Taking the initiative, Joshua woke Mingyu up. The younger uncoordinated and confused. 

“Mingyu-yah, lets go home.” He said, and walked out the door without looking back. 

~

Joshua ends up seeing that group of people a lot more. 

The party people. 

Mingyu apparently became friends with one of Jeonghan’s and Seungcheol’s friends, Wonwoo. 

It was awkward, because Jeonghan refused to acknowledge that Joshua even existed. 

And then Seungcheol would ask how Joshua’s mark was, and Joshua would always say it was fine, even though it sparked up in pain all the time. 

Joshua didn’t like lying, especially since his mark was definitely not doing okay. Consistently getting worse, actually. 

Joshua hasn’t worn a short sleeve shirt in a while, and he was glad the weather was cold or else he’d be in hell. 

But then something...happens. To say the least. 

Joshua was waiting in his calculus class on Monday, like usual. He was casually chatting with some kids that sit across from him before someone bangs open the door. 

Yoon Jeonghan. 

Again. 

He looked vaguely annoyed, but as he walked closer, towards _him_ ,  Joshua realized, he looked more angry than anything else. 

Nobody had time to react before Jeonghan was standing in front of Joshua, and then punching him in the jaw. 

“What the _fuck_ , Jeonghan?” Joshua spat out, but Jeonghan glared in response. 

“Did you sleep with Seungcheol?” He asked passive aggressively, because, despite how his tone sounded, that man was  not calm. 

“What?!” Joshua was utterly confused. Sleep? With Seungcheol? The dude didn’t even _flirt_ with Joshua, and he was a massive flirt. 

“I _said_ ,  did you _sleep_ with _Seungcheol_? ” Jeonghan asked again, his finger poking Joshua in the chest. 

Joshua grabbed Jeonghan’s wrist and flung it away form him. 

“No! What the fuck it wrong with you?!” Thank _god_ that the professor wasn’t here yet. She would be fucking pissed. 

“You _lying fucking bastard_ - “ Jeonghan lifted his arm up to do something before it was grabbed, and Joshua flinched when the doors swung open again. Seungcheol literally _sprinting_ to Jeonghan. 

“Han! What the fuck?!” So Joshua wasn’t the only confused one. 

Jeonghan’s head whipped to Seungcheol. 

Joshua was gasping in pain. Out of nowhere, the pain kicked up. He should have felt it coming. But then Jeonghan does something unexpected. 

Jeonghan’s other hand whips out, gripping tight into Joshua’s right arm, thumb _digging_ into his blistering mark though his shirt. 

“ _Oh my god_ -! ” Joshua yells out, and someone’s grabbing him as he falls to the ground. 

Jeonghan hadn’t let go, not until Joshua was all the way on the floor and writhing in pain. That man must be a fucking _psychopath_ . 

There was hands on his shoulders, and he was being lifted up and out of the classroom, going through the doors and making eye contact with the professor.

She dropped her clipboard. 

Joshua couldn’t even focus on what was going on, his arm screaming in the utmost pain. He was sat down on a bench in an empty hallway. Thumbs dig into his shoulder blades when he started squirming, so desperately wanting to be away from everything he was feeling. 

Mingyu waved his hand in front of his face, effectively catching his attention. Joshua’s eyes focused on Mingyu’s face, but the image was still blurry. 

“Who-who’s?” His hand hit the arm of the person behind him. 

“Wonwoo-hyung.” Mingyu answered, grabbing something from behind him. An ice pack. Where’d he get that from? 

Mingyu places it on Joshua’s mark, and it sizzled while Joshua hissed. Ow. 

But it quickly went hot, Mingyu pulling another one out before they got caught. 

Lovely lady this professor was. Taught astrophysics. 

She gasped as soon as she saw Joshua, and then her hand went to cover her mouth seeing his mark. 

Okay, he gets it now guys. It’s ugly, not much he can do about it when his soulmate despises him. Get over it. 

“I’m- I’m calling an ambulance.” No one rejected, especially as Joshua dry-heaved. 

Someone came running down the hall. Well, more like two. Seungcheol and Jeonghan sprinted down like their lives depended on it. 

Jeonghan stopped right before Joshua, and immediately blanched at the sizzling skin. Joshua rolled his eyes, way to rub it in, buddy. 

But Jeonghan ends up grabbing Joshua’s arm, and the pain settled. Becoming a low throb. Joshua closed his eyes in relief, and laid back against Wonwoo, who wasn’t moving. 

Then the professor ended her call, still pale and eyes still wide. 

“The ambulance is on it’s way.” 

“Why the hell would you call an ambulance?!” Jeonghan yelled. Joshua flinched, as well as anyone more than five feet close to him. 

The professor dead-panned, gesturing towards Joshua’s arm. 

Joshua lets out a low chuckle. As much as this situation was painful, it sure as hell was funny. 

But Jeonghan was not amused. He looked about a second away from punching the lady and getting expelled. 

Seungcheol finally comes into Joshua’s view, a very prominent black eye on his face. 

Joshua didn’t question. 

Seungcheol made eye contact with Jeonghan, and then started waving his hands, trying to get Jeonghan to do something. 

Jeonghan startled, grabbing Joshua’s arm again, having let go to yell at the poor professor. 

Joshua gives Seungcheol a confused look, glancing between his arm and Jeonghan, quirking his eyebrow up. 

“Jeonghan’s ‘hatred,’” He said the word with air quotes, “ causes your mark to hurt, right?” Seungcheol waited for Joshua to nod.

“Well, it’s supposed to feel like it’s on fire,” Sounds familiar, Joshua snarks at himself, “and it well eventually starting to take physical tolls on your body. That’s why you have blisters.” Jeonghan pointedly did not look at Joshua at all during this conversation. 

“If it doesn’t go unchecked, then the ‘fire’ will spread. Making its way to your heart, and, well...killing you?” He ended with a question.

Okay, what the _fuck_ . 

He must have looked as overwhelmed as he felt, because Mingyu was running over and helping him to the trash can where Joshua threw up. 

God, he really does not want to keep his food inside him, does he? 

He lifted his head, light-headed and stomach empty. Mingyu starts rubbing his back. 

“My uncle is a doctor in soulmates and soul marks,” Seungcheol starts again, “He told me about it.” He seemed out of breath, panting slightly to get out all the information.

Everyone stops as footsteps sound down the corner of the hallway. Paramedics turn the corner and stop, looking at the scene. 

“Is there anyone here with a burn injury?” One of them asks. Everyone’s heads whip towards Joshua. He shakily stands up with the help of Mingyu, and shows his forearm, shirt sleeve rolled up. 

The paramedics nod to each other before rushing to him, grabbing both his upper arms and starting to walk. Joshua had no time to say bye before he was being taken down the hallway and to the ambulance. 

~

Joshua was lying down in a hospital bed, waiting to see who would come first: his friends, or the doctor. 

Winner winner! The doctor came first. 

“Can I see your arm Jisoo-ssi?” She asked, lilting voice fluttering through the room. 

Joshua raised his arm for her to grasp. She tuned it around, ran her thumb over the mark, then shook her head. 

“Jisoo-ssi, I’m afraid that if you don’t get this problem solved with your soulmate, then we will have to cut the soul bond forever.” Joshua paled. Straight to the point, he guesses.

She looked sympathetic, placing his arm down before leaving the room for him to think on it. That was fast. 

Will Jeonghan even want to listen to him? Joshua’s dying, in a way, and if he doesn’t stop this from happening he’ll never have a soulmate again. They’ll cut his soul bond. And Jeonghan will be free to have another soulmate since it wasn’t _his_ soul bond. 

Joshua doesn’t know when it happened, but he starts sobbing. Big, fat, ugly sobs that echo through the room, bouncing off the walls and making their way back through Joshua’s ears. He barely even heard the knock at the door, but he did, so he composed himself before telling whoever to come in. 

He didn’t hide it very well, because Mingyu saw his face, and then was running up, hugging him oh so tight. 

“It’s okay Mingyu-yah.” Joshua said to the boy, but it didn’t do anything to calm him down. 

Joshua has gotten closer to Wonwoo and Seungcheol these past few weeks, but he’s not so sure he’s ready to say such news in front of them. But they all look worried, even Jeonghan, to a degree. 

“Basically,” He says mostly to Mingyu, “If I don’t get this soul mark stuff fixed,” Joshua laughs because _god_ this situation has gotten out of hand. “They’ll have to cut my soul bond. Forever.” He whispers near the end. It was upsetting, and Joshua didn’t want pity. 

Mingyu looked like he had just been strucked, and Joshua rubbed his arm. Wonwoo looked sympathetic and Seungcheol was giving Joshua all the pity in the world, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Jeonghan....well Jeonghan looked guilty. It kind of was his fault after all, y’know, with hating Joshua for no reason. 

Joshua shrugged, but the mood didn’t seem to lighten. Seungcheol looked like he started thinking, and it was so fast that Joshua couldn’t react. 

Seungcheol grabbed Mingyu and Wonwoo’s sleeves and pulled them out the door, dodging Jeonghan. And then they locked it. From the outside. Hospital doors have locks? 

It’s silent for a while, both of them not daring to talk. 

“I’m-I’m sorry. Again.” Jeonghan finally says, apologizing. 

“Well that doesn’t really help, but thanks. I guess.” Joshua responds, checking his IV for anything important before ripping it out. He’ll be fine, he thinks. 

Joshua slowly walks over to the other, making direct eye contact, and then coming his arm back and punching Jeonghan. That felt good. 

But it did hurt, and Joshua let out a sound, but it was overtaken by the groan Jeonghan let out. 

“I-I deserved that.” Jeonghan says as he cradled his face, sitting down in a chair. 

“ _Why_ do you hate me so much, Jeonghan?” Joshua asks, done with formalities and punching. But Jeonghan says nothing, only sighing deeply through his nose. 

“ Why do you hate me so much?” He asked again, emphasis in his voice. 

“I don’t- I don’t hate you.” Jeonghan whispers, barely loud enough for Joshua to hear. 

“Bullshit,” Joshua says, and Jeonghan looks up, surprised. “You clearly do. So much so that you refuse to talk to me!” Joshua’s voice started to raise. This was getting out of hand! 

Joshua sits down, the throbbing in his arm picking up. 

“I hold grudges, for way to long. Sorry, that’s just how I am.” Jeonghan responds to the accusation, and Joshua scoffs. 

“It’s apart of being a fucking adult. Live with it. There’s no reason to hold grudges on a person you barely even know for weeks on after.” Joshua calmly states, but his anger shows through his tone. 

No one speaks, Jeonghan not daring. There’s muffled voices outside the door, then loud bangs. Okay okay, Joshua gets it. Talk. 

“Look. We don’t have to like each to her. We just have to be neutral. I’m sorry you got paired up with me, but I don’t want to lose my soul bond forever, kay?” Joshua’s sarcasm was coming out in waves, but it was serious. 

Jeonghan sighs. 

And Joshua loses it. 

It felt like a punch in the gut, worse than any of the pain he’s felt in his arm. Jeonghan didn’t _care._ Not one bit at all if he lost his ability to have a soulmate. Jeonghan just didn’t.  
  


“At least you don’t have to deal with the pain! You don’t have the possibility of forever losing a part of your _fucking_ soul!” Jeonghan’s eyes were wide, and was watching Joshua in shock.   
  


“At least you get to have a soulmate! I won’t!” Joshua was almost screaming, it felt like. He just wanted Jeonghan to understand. Jeonghan didn’t have to go through the pain, didn’t have to feel hated by his soulmate. 

Joshua was panting, standing up. And Jeonghan looked at him before rising, and then slamming him against the door, lips engulfing his. 

Jeonghan was kissing him, with so much emotion and so much passion that Joshua had no other choice but to accept, coming back with the same amount of vigor. 

His shoulders were painfully digging into the door, Jeonghan pushing his arms back by the wrists, but Joshua couldn’t care less. 

His mark wasn’t hurting. At all. No throbbing, no burning. His soulmate was kissing him and it was like he felt whole, nothing missing. 

He wasn’t in pain.

They take a second the breathe, and Jeonghan opens his mouth to talk. 

“The reason I ‘hated’ you, was, well, because you were almost...untouchable? In a way.” Jeonghan started, catching Joshua’s attention. 

“We’d been in that calculus class for almost a semester, and, I mean, I noticed you, but I don’t think you ever noticed me?” Jeonghan shrugged. 

“And I was really tired and pissed that morning at the coffee shop, I honestly don’t know why I reacted like that.” Jeonghan was looking down now, and Joshua just wanted to comfort him. 

Joshua hugged him, and breathed in his scent. It was fruity, kind of. 

“I’m so sorry- you’re always so nice to everyone around you and then- then there’s me.” Jeonghan sounded so pathetic, so beaten down. Joshua wasn’t sure why he held it in, why he didn’t just apologize and make it up to Joshua. But Joshua put that thought to the back of his head, lowering them both until they were sitting on the ground. 

“It’s okay Jeonghan-ah, I forgive you.” Joshua was pretty sure they were past honorifics now, and he forgave Jeonghan. His soulmate. 

And Jeonghan continued explaining. He went on about how at the party, Jeonghan wanted nothing but to comfort Joshua because he was looking so sad. But then Joshua had left the room quickly and Jeonghan got Seungcheol to follow him and Mingyu.

Jeonghan explained how incredibly terrible he felt when he was told he was the cause of Joshua’s pain. How they were soulmates. 

“And then, Seungcheol had told me that he slept with someone I didn’t like, and my mind went to you. I was just so- angry. For no reason. And then I hurt you.” Jeonghan extracted himself from Joshua’s arms and bowed. Full body, on the ground, Jeonghan bowed and apologized. Joshua quickly made him get up, saying he already forgave him. 

“Just don’t do it again, okay?” Joshua held up his pinky, and Jeonghan smiled, the first one Joshua’s ever really seen. They pinky promise, and start banging and shouting at the people outside to open the door. 

Joshua walks out first, smiles and then starts speed walking down the hall. He was getting discharged and leaving, the harsh soul mark already fading to something smaller, calmer. 

A hand grips his wrist, and Joshua turns, only to see Jeonghan. 

They both run together. 

Bonus: 

The music was thumping throughout the house. It was loud and overbearing, but Joshua couldn’t bring himself to care as he watched Jeonghan across the room. 

The elder was getting some drinks for the both of them, and Joshua was waiting. 

He was pretty sure Jeonghan was about to be back when he felt a presence behind him. Joshua turned and saw a bigger man, pretty tall. 

Joshua took a step back and waved, but the man took one closer. 

“Um- hi?” Joshua phrased it as a question, hoping the dude would catch on and leave him alone. 

The man smirked, reaching out to grab Joshua’s shoulder and pull him in, only for a hand behind him to grab him, and pull him a feet feet away. 

“I’m going to need you to step back.” Jeonghan dark voice was quiet enough for only the three of them to hear, and the man’s eyes widened, hands going up in mock surrender before leaving. 

Joshua let out a breath of relief, and turned to Jeonghan. But he wasn’t smiling. Joshua grabbed his wrist and started pulling him down a hallway. Joshua bit his lip and followed, having an inkling of where this was going. 

Jeonghan opened a door, grip still tight, and opened it. They stepped in, Jeonghan trying to quickly lock it before Joshua was against it, a possessive grip on his hips. 

Jeonghan had a very dominating presence. It was something Joshua had learned about, ever since they had gotten closer and started dating. Jeonghan, in a sense, was possessive of Joshua. And Joshua, by all means, was perfectly okay with it. And it wasn’t like Jeonghan was possessive in a problematic way, no. Jeonghan was protective when it came to events like the one that just happened. Joshua doesn’t want to be hit on by anyone, and neither does Jeonghan. 

Now, the dominating factor really came in in the bedroom. They only recently started having actual sex, and Joshua had quickly learned that in every sense of the term, Jeonghan  was dominant. He controlled the situation and controlled what was happening. It was subtle sometimes, usually if it was in front of others. It wasn’t subtle when they were alone, initiating intimacy. Oh no, Jeonghan was very clear in what he wanted. And Joshua, in a way, could say he was more on the submissive side. 

It wasn’t something he had ever explored in the past, never really getting to such a relationship like that with someone. But then Jeonghan and him had sex and suddenly there was a whole new fucking side of him that Jeonghan had coaxed out.

Joshua felt Jeonghan kiss down his neck, taking care of a particular spot that had Joshua moaning very quickly. 

“You’re distracted~” Jeonghan whispered into his ear, palming Joshua’s clothes dick. Joshua keened. 

“Ju-just thinking a-about you.” Joshua stumbled out, pleasure tingling up his spine. Jeonghan chuckled and started unzipping his pants, the sound loud in the quiet room. 

Jeonghan’s stuck his hand right into Joshua’s underwear, his dry hand starting to jerk Joshua off at a fast pace. 

Joshua gasped, curling in on himself, grabbing Jeonghan’s shoulders. Joshua needed a second, the pleasure coming off overwhelming. He pushed Jeonghan a little bit back, and Jeonghan was a little confused. 

Jeonghan reached to the side and flicked on the lights, and smirked at the flush covering Joshua’s face, concern fading away. 

Joshua pushes Jeonghan forward until he hit the bed and fell back, Joshua toppling onto him. Jeonghan quickly flipped them over, now on top. Joshua gasped, he wasn’t expecting Jeonghan to immediately take back control. Most of the time, Jeonghan let him have his fun for a bit before taking it back. But not this time. 

Joshua doesn’t know how Jeonghan got the lube, but after reaching over he had had it in his hand. 

“You sure?” Jeonghan asked him, opening up the lube but waiting to pour any out. 

Joshua nodded, but Jeonghan lightly slapped his thigh. 

“Words baby.” 

“Y-yeah. ‘M sure.” Joshua mumbled. 

Jeonghan nodded and set the lube to the side to pull down Joshua’s pants and underwear. All Joshua felt was the cold air on his bare legs, and his legs being spread apart before a cold finger traced his rim. 

Joshua gasped, hands clenching the sheets beside him, eyes fluttering shut. Jeonghan pushed in, only to the first knuckle, his other hand that was resting on Joshua’s thigh coming up to form a light fist over his cock. 

Joshua thought the feeling was a little foreign as Jeonghan started thrusting. But loosened quickly enough because Jeonghan was pushing in another finger not even a second later. 

Jeonghan’s fist tightened, and Joshua’s back arched. Joshua only realizes this was to distract him as Jeonghan stretched his fingers inside him. 

Joshua had no time to react before the fingers were crooking up, finding his prostate in a matter of seconds and _rubbing._

Joshua writhed, and he felt the slap on his thigh a second later. 

“Take it baby, come on.” Was the only thing Jeonghan said before increasing the pressure, and Joshua felt like he was going to scream. 

Jeonghan liked to do this often, and Joshua still wasn’t used to it. The elder was particularly fond of just prostate orgasms, and Joshua doesn’t know if he will ever recover from Jeonghan’s fascination. 

Joshua’s fist comes up to his mouth, and he bites it, trying to muffle the moans bordering on yells. 

Joshua knows where Jeonghan is going with this, so he’s not even surprised that he’s coming, yelling Jeonghan’s name as the pleasure intensifies to unimaginable levels. 

“Fuck you...” He mumbles, trying to recover from the orgasm. Jeonghan burst into laughter, ruining the mood but both of them couldn’t care less as Joshua started laughing too. 

Joshua was still slightly giggling when Jeonghan’s suddenly pushing his fingers back in, and Joshua’s hands shoot down to grab his wrist as he gasps, eyes rolling back. 

This time Jeonghan avoids his prostate, working in a third finger almost immediately, and then the slightest beginnings of a fourth finger. 

Joshua didn’t particularly think he was ready for Jeonghan’s dick, but Jeonghan thought so, because he was rolling on a condom. 

He was still extremely sensitive, so Jeonghan pushed in carefully, but Joshua still squirmed and wriggled, the feeling overwhelming. 

Once Jeonghan was fully seated, he hissed, gripping Joshua’s hips so tight that he was sure to leave bruises. Joshua moaned, trying to get used to the feeling of Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan then decided that it would be a great time to stare at Joshua. Joshua shivered and looked away. His gaze was dark and filled with intent. 

“I-I’m ready now...” Joshua mumbled, fingers coming up to his mouth. Jeonghan chuckled and pulled out all the way out, slamming in. 

“Oh-oh my god.” Joshua gasped, head lifting to look to where they connected. But Jeonghan knew he wasn’t getting the angle right, as he lifted up Joshua’s right leg over his shoulder. Joshua’s head dropped, Jeonghan hitting his prostate immediately. 

Jeonghan was suddenly so deep. Joshua swore he could feel it in his gut, and as if the elder was reading his thoughts, his hand went down and palmed Joshua’s stomach. 

“F-fuck!” Joshua moaned, and Jeonghan was letting out gasps every thrust. Joshua didn’t expect his orgasm this time, coming out of nowhere. 

“Jeo-Jeonghan! I’m-I’m-“ Joshua tried to get out when he finally felt it, but he came in the middle of the statement, moans finally reaching a screaming level. Now everyone at the party would know what they were doing. Oh dear. 

Jeonghan pulled out, throwing the condom to the floor and stroking his cock hard and fast. Joshua could only watch as Jeonghan’s eyes closed in pleasure, tensing up as he came all over Joshua’s stomach. 

Jeonghan collapsed right next to him, stroking his arm. 

“F-fuck you ag-again.” Joshua mumbled out, still going through the aftershocks of coming twice. Jeonghan giggled cutely, grabbing Joshua’s arm and starting to stroke his soul mark. Joshua let out a pleased hum and turned. 

Joshua was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I use the right tenses? No.  
> Can I pace the story? No.  
> Can I do dialogue? No.  
> Can I write Jihan forever? Yes.


End file.
